


Flames

by NettleKey1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettleKey1/pseuds/NettleKey1
Summary: «Я сгорю. Я точно в нем сгорю. Как одна из тех книг», - думает Рей про себя, на деле шипя от его хватки.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Flames

\- Какого хрена, Рен! – кричит Рей, глядя, как пламя быстро уничтожает священные тексты Джедаев, которые она прихватила из храма на Ач-то. Она не успела дочитать даже первую книгу. А теперь все из них безвозвратно утеряны.

\- Что, мелкая воровка, нечем будет развлекать себя на досуге? – ухмыляется Кайло, нагло смотря в её глаза.

Было большой ошибкой остаться здесь, уже теперь понимает Рей. Она находится на борту Превосходства-2 уже больше месяца, ведя «войну» с Кайло Реном. Пытаясь вести войну. Все её планы по спасению Бена Соло провались, встретившись с непробиваемым упрямством и зашкаливающей самоуверенностью Рена. Окрыленная его мнимым возвращением к Свету после того, как был убит Сноук и его охрана, она не задумываясь приняла его руку. Какая же она наивная дура! Он ничуть не изменился. По-прежнему захватывает одну часть галактики за другой. По-прежнему гоняется за Сопротивлением, одержимый идей его уничтожения. По-прежнему не оставляет её в покое, взвинчивая нервы до предела либо на тренировках (пытаясь обучить её), либо врываясь сквозь Узы Силы. 

Он отрезал ей все пути отступления. Даже в Сопротивление теперь не вернуться. Слухи о том, что она с недавних пор является частью Первого Ордена, разлетелись моментально, делая из неё главную предательницу повстанческой борьбы. О побеге тоже не может идти и речи. Она пробовала, и не раз. И все время он настигал её раньше. Конечно, сложно что-то скрыть от самого могущественного ситха, когда он способен прочитать любую мысль в твоей голове.

И все время эта самодовольная ухмылка на лице!

\- А знаешь что? – резко кидает Рей, тыча пальцем в его сторону и пытаясь испепелить взглядом.

\- Ну же, удиви меня, - растягивает он, сокращая расстояние между ними. 

Теперь он совсем рядом. Неприлично рядом. Можно рассмотреть все детали его лица. Родинки на щеках. Прямой нос. Пухлые губы. Карие глаза, которые сейчас смеются над ней. Шрам, исполосовавший его лицо. «Ну хоть в чем-то я тебя уделала», - думает Рей. Она чувствует его дыхание. И как он успел оказаться так близко в считанные секунды! Он такой…мерзкий. Нахальный. Ядовитый. Притягательный. Стоп. 

«Прекрати, Рей. Прекрати на него пялиться. И даже не смей больше так думать», - приказывает она себе.

\- Да пошел ты! – она отталкивает его от себя и уходит в маленькую спальню, громко хлопая дверью. Даже сейчас она слышит его смех за своей спиной.

Он даже здесь ей не оставил личного пространства, поселив в своих покоях, оборудовав для неё небольшую комнатку. Все, что здесь есть – узкая кровать, больше похожая на старую лежанку и маленький комод. 

«Тебе больше и не нужно, мусорщица», - вспоминает она его едкие слова. Но даже это мизерное пространство кажется ей дворцом по сравнению с тем, где она жила раньше на Джакку.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - недовольно бурчит она под нос, усаживаясь на кровать.

\- Я тебя тоже, - слышится его голос внутри. 

\- Пошел вон из моей головы! – кричит она так, чтобы он мог услышать её в соседней комнате. Последний отголосок чужого присутствия в собственном сознании отдается его торжествующим смехом.

\- Кретин, - унизительные слова вырываются, частично освобождая от скопившейся ярости. – Чертов ублюдок! Напыщенный индюк! Как же ты меня бесишь!

Закрыв глаза, она все равно видит его. Высокую фигуру во всем черном, подступающую все ближе и ближе. И этот взгляд. Он пронизывает её насквозь. Изучает. Подчиняет.  
Она слишком много и часто думает о нем. Это неправильно. Но Рей ничего не может с этим поделать. Он буквально поселился в её мыслях. И эти глаза. Её пробивает дрожь, когда он смотрит на неё, а по телу предательски проносится возбуждающая волна, останавливаясь где-то внизу живота. Черт, он её возбуждает!

\- Дура, - снова ругает она саму себя, ложась на кровать и пытаясь уснуть.

Рей страется сосредоточиться на Силе и совладать в конце концов с ящиком, стоящим перед ней. Процент успеха практически равен нулю, особенно когда он ходит вокруг неё, отпуская злые шуточки в её адрес.

\- Ну же, мусорщица! Этот жалкий ящик скорее развеется прахом от времени, чем от твоего влияния, - кидает он колкое замечание.

\- Заткнись и не мешай! – парирует она. – Ты не даешь мне сосредоточиться.

\- Ах ну да, конечно! Вижу, уроки «великого Джедая» Люка не прошли даром. Ты отлично управлешь…пылью, - почти выплевывает Рен.

Рей переводит на него полный раздражения взгляд. 

\- Иди. К черту. Кайло. Рен, - отчеканивает она каждое слово. – Судя по всему, учитель из тебя не лучше, чем из Люка.

Это задевает его. Даже сильнее, чем она предполагала. Внутри разливается удовлетворение. Она сделала его. Иногда ей кажется, что все их существование сводится к определению, кто из них сможет одержать гласную или негласную победу.

Он почти подбегает к ней, хватает за руку и, больно сжимая, притягивает к себе. В глазах Кайло горит огонь ярости.

«Я сгорю. Я точно в нем сгорю. Как одна из тех книг», - думает Рей про себя, на деле шипя от его хватки.

\- Ты делаешь мне больно, - она пытается вырвать руку, но он сжимает еще сильнее. Притягивает еще ближе и смотрит ей в глаза.

\- Кем ты себя возомнила? – низким голосом произносит он. – Думаешь, что Люк, этот недальновидный идиот, смог бы дать тебе больше? Он ни хрена не смыслит в Силе. Прочувствуй её, ощути внутри. Выпусти её наружу. Свет, Тьма, не важно. Сила – это соединение двух сторон. Дай ей наполнить тебя.

Его голос обволакивает, опустошая голову от сторонних мыслей. Ноги подкашиваются. Кажется, отпусти он её сейчас, и она упадет.

\- В тебе скрыт такой потенциал, Рей, - произносит он тихо. 

От звука собственного имени на его устах, глаза расширяются. Ей нравится, когда он называет её так. Не «мусорщица», не «недоджедай», не ядовито сказанное «падаван». Просто Рей. 

Они стоят в молчании несколько секунд. Кайло переводит взгляд с её глаз на губы и обратно. Его зрачки почти полностью черные, в них плещется…голод. Она забывает, как дышать. Кажется, что еще немного, и он накинется на неё с жадным поцелуем. Рей с ужасом понимает, что ждет именно этого. Что хочет этого. Он наклоняется еще ближе, обдавая щеку теплым дыханием. По коже пробегают миллиарды мурашек. Его губы как бы случайно касаются мочки уха. Рей с трудом удается сдержать стон.

\- Тренировка закончена, - шепчет он, отстраняясь. На губах играет довольная усмешка.

\- Чтоб ты провалился! – шипит она и быстрым шагом удаляется из тренировочного блока.

Так продолжается каждый день. Завтрак в его компании, от которой пропадает аппетит, тренировки со световым мечом и без. Его унизительные подколы, вечные перепалки. Её любимое «Пошел ты на хер, Рен». Его ухмылки. Их недообъятия и недопоцелуи, когда он, сделав ей подножку во время очередной тренировки, подхватывает Рей за талию, прижимая к своему телу и не давая упасть. Снова обжигая дыханием. Сжигая пламенем своих глаз. 

К их общему удивлению Рей начинает делать успехи. Она чувствует возрастающую внутри мощь Силы. Ежедневные занятия даже начинают приносить удовольствие. Мысль о том, что однажды она сможет надрать задницу Рену, мотивирует тренироваться упорнее и упорнее.

Рей ставит блок на выпад его светового меча. Они продолжают свою схватку уже больше часа. Обоих захватил азарт, и никто не хочет сдавать позиции, блокируя почти что крики тела на накопившуюся усталость. Кайло вошел во вкус, обрушивая на неё всю свою силу. Она ловко отпрыгивает, не давая его сайберу оставить порез на её нежной коже. Увернувшись от очередного удара, Рей пользуется его излюбленным приемом и ставит подножку. От неожиданности красный меч вылетает из рук и он падает, успев ухватить её за руку. Она отбрасывает свой сайбер в сторону, чтобы не разрезать его напополам, и валится сверху. 

Они почти сталкиваются лбами, но успевают остановиться. «Черт, он опять слишком близко», - проносится в голове у Рей. Её рука лежит на его груди, и она может ощущать его глубокое дыхание. Лоб покрылся капельками пота, губы приоткрыты, глаза неотрывно смотрят на неё. Она чувствует, как Кайло держит её за талию. Как будто не хочет отпускать.

«А что, если я его поцелую?» - думает она. Рей чувствует, что в живот упирается что-то твердое. Осознание, что это, заставляет покрыться краской. Рен смотрит уже с самодовольной улыбкой на губах и озорным огоньком в глазах. Он давит рукой на талию, заставляя придвинуться ближе, почти касаясь носами.

«Ну уж нет! Поиграем по твоим правилам», - произносит Рей сама себе, затем чуть улыбается и наклоняется к его уху, проведя губами по щеке.

\- Тренировка закончена, - сладко произносит она и быстро отстраняется, идя к выходу.

Длинное черное платье скрывает ушибы на ногах, а тканевые наручи от запястья до локтя – синяки и мелкие порезы. О, он отомстил ей за ту выходку. Теперь их тренировки больше походили на реальные бои за жизнь. Он не скупился оставлять отметины на её теле.

Торжественный прием по случаю заключения очередного «мирного» договора о присоединении ряда планет к Первому Ордену проходил в тронном зале Превосходства-2. Представители захваченных территорий старались проявлять сдержанность, но от Рей не укрылось, с какой ненавистью они смотрят на своих победителей. Члены Первого Ордена наоборот получали удовольствие от происходящего, громко смеясь, что-то обсуждая, потягивая вино из бокалов. Особенно наслаждался Кайло Рен. Разговаривая с какими-то высокопоставленными шишками, он то и дело бросал взгляд на неё. 

Рен заставил её прийти на прием, заявляя, что сожжет Джакку до тла, если она не подчинится. И она согласилась. Вот только он сам загнал себя в ловушку. Рей отлично подготовилась. На ней было черное струящееся платье, отделанное золотом, обнажающее руки и спину. Волосы ниспадали легкими локонами. Вечерний макияж подчеркивал блеск глаз. Она была готова поклясться, что у Кайло отвисла челюсть, когда она вошла в зал. И не только у него. Рей торжествовала.

«Поделом тебе, засранец», - думала она, ловя на себе очередной взгляд карих глаз. Рей изогнула губы в надменной улыбке и двинулась вдоль зала. Остановившись у широкого окна, она сделала глоток вина и устремила взор в звездное пространство. И когда все стало слишком сложным? Нужно было оставаться на Джакку.

\- Не слишком интересная компания для дам. Я прав? – Рей была вырвана из мыслей внезапно прозвучавшим рядом мужским голосом. Она обернулась. Подле неё стоял молодой человек в синем мундире. Каштановые волосы были слегка взъерошены, зеленые глаза светились добротой, а на губах играла улыбка.

\- Прошу прощения, полковник Рональд Граймс, - представился он. – А вы?

\- Рей. Просто Рей, - ответила она. Судя по символике на мундире, он был с планеты, сдавшейся Ордену последней. 

\- Не слишком радостный повод для празднования. Как Вы считаете? – спросил он.

\- Да, согласна. Но Первый Орден не любит слышать возражения, - она улыбнулась в ответ.

Они продолжали непринужденную беседу. Рональд рассказывал о своей планете, она, преисполненная интересом о неведомых ей местах, задавала один вопрос за другим. Он казался ей милым, возможно, они бы даже подружились.

Рей посмотрела в сторону, встретившись с преисполненным яростью взглядом Рена. Он был зол, очень зол. Кайло смотрел то на неё, то на стоящего рядом полковника. Рей вдруг показалось, что он готов убить его. И её заодно. 

«Он это так просто не оставит», - подумала она. – «И парочкой синяков от тренировок я точно не отделаюсь». На мгновение её охватил страх, но затем, взяв себя в руки, она снова повернулась к Рональду и продолжила беседу, мило улыбаясь. Это не осталось незамеченным.

Сделав большой глоток вина, Кайло двинулся им навстречу.

\- Развлекаетесь? – язвительно спросил он, подойдя к паре. – Успела подхватить себе полковника? Граймс, вы разве не должны сопровождать своего адмирала, вымаливая более-менее сносные условия для заключения перемирия с Первым Орденом? Без Вас ему не обойтись.

Он не сводил взгляда с Рей. Да что он вообще себе позволяет?

\- Эм…наверное, - произнес тот. – Я, пожалуй, пойду. Буду рад новой встрече, Рей, - закончил он, улыбнувшись девушке. – Ты всегда будешь желанным гостем на нашей планете.

\- С радостью, Рональд, - попрощалась она.

\- Рональд? С радостью? – Кайло кипел. Дыхание было тяжелым. Он вот-вот готов сорваться. – С каких это пор вы на «ты»? Что, готова поднять юбки за малейшую улыбку, мусорщица?

Слова отравляли своим ядом. Теперь уже Рей готова была высказать ему все, что накипело. И неважно, какое наказание может за этим последовать.

\- Знаешь что, Бен Соло? - она специально назвала его своим настоящим именем, зная как его это разозлит. – Можешь унижать меня, сколько вздумается. Плевать. Если ты постоянно ведешь себя, как полный придурок, то это твои проблемы. Я буду общаться с кем хочу, когда хочу и как хочу! И ты не посмеешь что-либо сделать мне. А теперь будь добр, отвали! Я устала и возвращаюсь к себе. Приятного вечера, козел!

Рей злобно сверкнула взглядом и, обогнув его, практически выбежала из зала. Она спешно добралась до своего отсека. Их отсека. Войдя в комнату, она прошла к окну и, опираясь руками на подоконник, опустила голову.

\- Ты же не думала, что можешь так просто уйти? – она вздрогнула от металлического голоса за своей спиной. Обернувшись, Рей увидела, что он стоит в нескольких метрах от неё.

\- Оставь меня. Я действительно устала, - она собиралась пройти в свою комнату.

В считанные секунды он настиг её, пригвоздив спиной к стене.

\- Нет, мы еще не закончили, - низким голосом произнес он, впиваясь в губы жадным поцелуем. От него пахло вином и мускусом. Запах будоражил кровь.

Рей пыталась оттолкнуть его, но Кайло ловко перехватил её тонкие запястья рукой, сведя их над головой. Он проложил дорожку поцелуем от губ до шеи, к пульсирующей жилке.

\- Отпусти, - жалким голосом произнесла Рей.

\- Никогда, - ответил он, прикусывая нежную кожу. С губ Рей сорвался стон. 

Она поняла, что Кайло уже не держит её руки, которые вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, притягивают его еще ближе, цепляясь пальцами за ворот туники. Дыхание стало частым и прерывистым. Низ живота отзывался ноющим желанием. Она потеряла контроль над своим телом. Лишь бы он не останавливался. 

Рей больно дернула его за волосы, заставляя отстраниться, и с силой впилась губами неистовым поцелуем. Руки Кайло уже без зазрения совести исследовали её тело, останавливаясь на груди и бедрах. Рей ахнула от очередного прикосновения и приоткрыла рот, разрывая барьер между ними. Язык Кайло изучал её, дразнил, заставляя постанывать от наслаждения.

Обхватив её бедра, он поднял Рей, сильнее впечатывая в стену и заставляя обвить торс ногами. Поцелуи на ключицах посылали дрожь по всему телу. Сознание затуманилось, и все, на чем она могла сконцентрироваться – его прикосновения. 

\- Ненавижу тебя, - страстно шептала Рей, стараясь прижаться к нему каждой клеточкой.

\- Взаимно, - отвечал он, разрывая невесомую ткань платья и обнажая грудь. Рей готова была умереть от наслаждения, когда его губы дотронулись до маленькой горошины. Он утробно рычал, проводя языком вокруг груди, возвращаясь к шее и губам. 

Время словно остановилась. Они как-будто потерялись в пространстве. Все, что можно было ощутить или услышать – собственные стоны и горячие прикосновения.  
Рей стянула с него парадную тунику и провела кончиками пальцев по мышцам живота и груди. «Сила, он идеален», - пронеслось на задворках сознания. Рен рыкнул от прикосновений, слово зверь, и, не прерывая поцелуя, пронес её на руках в спальню. Свою спальню. 

Рей почувствовала, как спина ложится на мягкую шелковую постель. Кайло сдернул с неё разорванное платье и нижнее белье, оставляя полностью нагой. Его взгляд жадно изучал юное, податливое прикосновениям, тело. Щеки Рей покрылись румянцем, и она потянулась к груди, желая скрыть отсутствие одежды, но Рен снова прижал её руки к кровати своими. 

\- Ты такая красивая, - прошептал он, поцелуями двигаясь от шеи ниже и ниже. – Моя. Только моя.

Рей казалось, что она сгорит прямо сейчас, стоит ему оставить хоть еще один след губами на коже. Ей было мало прикосновений. Хотелось почувствовать его полностью.

\- Кайло, - задыхаясь, произнесла она, потянувшись трясущимися руками к брюкам. – Пожалуйста…

Кое-как расправившись со штанами, он снова навис над ней, глядя в глаза черными зрачками. 

\- Рей… - произнес он серьезно. – Еще немного и я не смогу остановиться.

Она не стала отвечать, дав согласие новым горячим поцелуем. Кайло застонал ей в губы, руками раздвигая ноги. Одним рывком он вошел в нее, заставив Рей широко открыть глаза и застыть в немом крике. Она хотела его. Она чертовски хотела его. 

\- Рей, - произносил он её имя, медленно двигаясь. Она была здесь, с ним. Такая хрупкая и беззащитная в его руках. Имеющая такую власть над ним, о которой даже не подозревает.

Рей начала двигаться в такт, подаваясь навстречу и моля ускорить темп. По телу разливалось наслаждение, от которого хотелось кричать во все горло. Острые коготки оставляли красные дорожки на его спине, заставляя Кайло шипеть от боли и делать более резкие движения. Рей как-никогда ощущала Узы Силы между ними. Казалось, нити, тянущиеся друг к другу, сплелись в одно целое, так же, как и их тела сейчас. 

\- Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, - стонала она с каждым новым толчком. В глазах потемнело, она сосредоточилась на тянущем сгустке внизу живота, готовом вот-вот разорваться, словно сверхновая. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть. Еще ближе. Глубже.

\- Люблю… - почти прокричали они в унисон, когда волна наслаждения захватила их обоих.

Рей лежала в его объятьях, ощущая спиной, как поднимается его грудь и как размеренно стучит сердце. Теплое дыхание щекотало шею. Он спал.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошептала она, устраиваясь поудобнее в его руках, нежно гладя ладонь. 

Она прекрасно знает, что произошедшее между ними не спишется на случайность. Он наверняка будет напоминать ей об этом при каждом удобном случае. Но с этим они разберутся завтра. А пока… Рей улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, проваливаясь в глубокий и впервые такой приятный сон.


End file.
